


Twitter Meltdown of 2014

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddle, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Liam-centric, M/M, Puppy Liam, liam made a mistake, twitter melt down of 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way back in 2014 Liam said some questionable things on twitter about a TV show and then all hell broke loose. This is the aftermath. </p><p>- Following the events of January 18th 2014 when Liam twittered about Duck Dynasty and things got a bit messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitter Meltdown of 2014

**Author's Note:**

> Post spree today oh my gosh. So I legit wrote this I think the day after Liam twittered these things (If you're not aware of the Duck Dynasty incident of 2014 you might want to look it up for this story to make sense) but I never ever posted it. To this day I'm not sure why, I guess I was confused as to why it actually happened. But I strongly believe Liam is a good person, and occasionally like all of us makes mistakes. So this is meant to just be a work of fiction on how Liam and the band dealt with it. Pure fluff and a reason to make Liam the victim, but lets leave out the negative opinions about Liam and the incident. This is just fiction. Hope you enjoy :)

Louis winced as he hesitantly entered the apartment, taking note of how clean the place was compared to his own. Liam always kept his house clean, something Louis thoroughly lacked.

He sighed as he walked across the living space and kitchen, to the bedroom which has its door firmly shut. An absolute firm message for anyone threatening to crash the younger boys pity party, as Liam always left his door open while they were on tour, hotel rooms and even his own home.  Louis was surprised Liam hadn’t written a note on the door that said _‘go away’_ in messy handwriting. He was making it clear to them he wanted to be left alone.

It’s a shame Louis always did the opposite of what people wanted.

He sighed again, as he made his way across the room. Louis forgot how young Liam was sometimes, he forgot how young they _all_ were. If they had pinned a member of the band to snap on twitter (and they had a bet going) Liam was the least likely. Louis always figured he’d be the first one to break.

Louis didn’t blame him, of course he didn’t. Liam wasn’t as tough as he’d like to perceive despite the recent transformation in appearance and attitude.  He’d shown the world he was made of steel by bulking up, but Louis was well aware just how timid, shy and insecure Liam could still be. Horrible stories from Liam’s childhood entered his mind and he really should have foreseen this coming.

There’s only so long Liam can put up with abuse, physical or emotional before he cracks. In school he’d taken up boxing, fighting his opponent back when he officially lost control. This time it was just words, words he was unable to defend himself from.

Louis should have seen the warning signs.

He knocked softy on the bedroom door, not really expecting a reply.

This morning he’d woken up to several messages on his phone, numerous from Harry begging him not to check twitter, multiple from the other boys (Niall’s had just read ‘SHIT’ which was a pretty standard message from Niall so he hadn’t really thought much about that one) but the ones that bothered him most were from his mother and all of Liam’s family.

Because in a crisis apparently everyone calls Louis. Figures right.

He’d called Ruth back right away, unsure as to what had happened, expecting the worst. He was informed by the rather distressed blonde on last night’s events and the talk she’d had with Liam herself, reiterating her concern that now no one can get hold of Liam _you need to go talk to him._ Louis can’t remember where he left his stomach but it was probably somewhere between ‘he’d been crying to me all morning’ and ‘thinks everyone hates him’.

Nobody made Liam cry. Well, only him when he tickled the boy to tears. But only then.

Being the closest to Liam’s apartment in London he’d headed down straight away, only stopping to text the other boys to follow suite as fast as they could. They were all expected in about an hour or so but until than Louis would have to deal with the aftermath alone.

Louis wasn’t usually very good with sad or ill people, he made a point of surrounding himself with the opposite his whole life. But this was Liam and he needed to make the younger boy feel better.

It was his job.

Feeling helpless, like he wanted nothing more in the world than to protect his stupid band mate from everything bad ever said but feeling completely and utterly useless, he knocked a bit louder this time.

“Come on mate, I know you’re in there. I’m coming in?” It came out more of a question then the stern statement he was going for but that was the best he had at the moment.

“Go away,” Came the muffled reply and that was enough for Louis to open the door.

The room was clean, Liam’s rooms always are clean when he thinks about it. The lump on the bed however completely covered by the comforter was enough to make the room feel small and uninviting.

Quickly he strode the room and sat himself on the bed next to said lump, gently rubbing up and down the blanket on what he assumed was Liam’s shoulder. Louis saw the disregarded iPhone on the floor that had probably been tossed away sometime in the last 12 hours.

“Payno, what are you doing? What happened to Mr-gotta-be-up-at-6am-to-run-Payne? Its pushing 12:30 mate, your game is lacking,” he laughed. Humour was the only way Louis knew how to defuse a situation.

Liam didn’t laugh.

“Go away,” Was his only reply and Louis rolled his eyes.

“Man I drove like, an hour to be here, that’s forever for me. I’m not going anywhere. So have you checked the weather today? It’s quite nice out there, fancy a stroll?”

Liam just huffed, rolling on his other side away from Louis still under the covers.

Louis had to admire his determination to avoid the situation.

“Okay Liam, come on this is ridiculous. Nothing is as bad as it seems, I promise you.” Louis tried to reassure.

“Everything is a million times worse than it seems, I fucked up.” Liam says quietly.

“You didn’t fuck up mate, just a bit of a hitch. A hitch that was in the making for weeks. It’s alright,”

“No its not. Go away. I’m never leaving this bed again.” Liam said roughly, working his way further under the covers.

Louis sighed, Liam was crazy stubborn sometimes, ridiculously. Whenever he was particularly stubborn he always reminded Louis of one of his little sisters having a tantrum when he wouldn’t watch Barbie with them. Pathetic and a little bit adorable. Liam never appreciated the connection though, but Liam had a pout that could rival Daisy. Which was in itself saying something, Louis hated it. He always had to look away or he knew he’d crack.

“Okay Payno, come on don’t be unreasonable. And don’t sulk like a baby,” Louis reprimanded.

“I’m not a baby,” Liam mumbled.

You could have fooled me, Louis thought. “You’ve got about 10 seconds to remove this blanket before I forcibly remove it and tickle you to tears and upload it to instagram. That’ll show the world how truly scary and awful you are while muscle man is brought to tears from a few tickles.”

There was some shuffling and undignified huffs coming from Liam, which Louis was sure were his fault but he also knew Liam like an open book, and he knew what worked.

The blankets were pulled down from his face but still bunched up around his chest, a right pout situated on his face as he tried to glare at him, “One, that’s not fair. And two this isn’t a joke, everyone thinks I’m awful.”

Louis grimaced and began running his fingers through the boys hair, if only people could see him like this. Nobody would say anything bad about him than. Not the caring, sweet 20 year old that Louis knew. Why were people so mean?

“No they don’t Liam, it was just a misunderstanding. It will blow over,” Louis tried to reassure him as Liam tentatively snuggled closer to the older boy for comfort.

“I didn’t mean to, I didn’t know I swear,” Liam said miserably.

Of course Liam didn’t know, despite everything he could still be as naïve as the first day they meet. Liam’s intentions were always good, he was never purposely malicious and he certainly wasn’t trying to offend people. He just, can be stupid sometimes, Louis decides.  

“I know babe, I know. It’s okay.” Louis tried to reassure him.

Louis didn’t feel any better about his comforting skills when Liam buried his head in Louis chest and he’s breathing became erratic trying to hold back large sobs.

“No it’s not Lou. Everything’s not okay,”

Louis was well aware he meant more than just the tweet or the fans, but the pressure that came along with everything he was dealing with. Louis thought he was dealing, he feels like an idiot for clearly missing the signs that his Liam was far from okay.  

“I don’t know if I can do it anymore,” Liam whispered into his chest, “I’m not good or strong enough. I thought I didn’t care what they say but I just do. I can’t stop.”

“shhh,” Louis cooed into his ear, tightening his grip on the boy, “Don’t you ever say that about yourself again. You can handle this, and you don’t need to anyway. We’ll do it together. All of us.”

“But-“ Liam tried to lift his head but Louis just held him tighter.

“No buts, we’re a team. You jump we all jump.”

He didn’t need to elaborate, didn’t need to say that if one of them feels the hate they all feel it, and if one of them cries they all cry. If one of them goes down they all go down.

He’d have to reprimand Liam later for not telling him how worked up he was before yesterday’s previous events to lead to the great twitter meltdown of 2014, as he was going to refer to it when it was all funny and not scary, but that could wait until Liam didn’t look like a kicked puppy.

They sat in silence for a long while, Louis having no intentions to let go and it didn’t seem like Liam was going to move. Eventually they heard footsteps enter the apartment, and a hesitant Harry poked his head through the door and smiled sheepishly.

Liam just buried his head further into Louis chest and mumbled something inaudible, which Harry took as an invitation to rid himself of his shoes, jacket and ridiculously large hat of the day and crawl on top of Liam. Big gangly legs wrapping themselves around the older boy, and arms weaving around his neck so it looked like he was strangling the boy. It can’t have been comfortable and it looked like Liam might run out of oxygen soon but he didn’t complain or move Harry.

It was useless ever trying to move Harry because he was very tactile and always needed to be touched. Him and Liam in particular have a very odd relationship, because in the beginning Liam didn’t want to be touched, and Harry didn’t know how not to touch someone. So there hadn’t been much of a friendship at all.

Now, Liam was the tree to Harrys Koala and their relationship went from none existent to…. Harry and Liam. Louis sometimes thought Liam was truly the only one Harry ever let his guard down with, sure Harry was the youngest of the group and far from his perceived image to the media. But he was still Harry Styles. Around Liam though he felt safe and protected and that showed the way he let only Liam hold him.

Few people could octopuses themselves around the Wolverhampton at any time of the day for however long, like Harry could.

“You’re going to crush me Styles,” Liam mumbled in mock annoyance but wrapped his free arm, the one not tangled with Louis around Harry anyway, drawing him in.

“Crush you with love, only way to go.” Harry giggled.

Liam smiled at him, but frowned.

Harry just tsked, running his hands through the boys hair for a minute thoughtfully, “It’s okay. You’re a bit stupid, but it’s okay.”

Liam choked a laugh, “Thanks mate,”

Harry just smiled and bit his neck playfully, “I think we’re going to revoke your twitter privileges, and your internet privileges. No more googling yourself or the band. Only on twitter when we can supervise you, no more reading the bad stuff.” Harry decided, turning to Louis for conformation which Louis just nodded.

They’d had to do the same thing to Harry, right when the band was making it big during there What Makes You Beautiful days. The youngest had been taking the hurtful comments to heart and that had been the only way to stop him reading it. Louis didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of that.

“I’m not a child,” Liam complained, still pouting.

“No,” Harry agreed in his usual slow drawl, “but we’re a band and we take action. Hand over your phone Payno.”

Liam laughed, “It’s on the ground somewhere mate, probably broken.”

Harry laughed and laid down on the boy, seemingly content with that answer for now, but Louis knew he was serious about ban. Louis would back him 100 precent and he knew the others would too.

“No loss, stupid phone anyway.” Harry smiled.

“Whatever,” Liam smiled softly.

“It’s okay Liam, we still love you.” Harry said easily.

“Glad someone does, I’ve had calls all day from management and god knows who else. Ruth rang me asking if I had lost my mind,” He said.

“She rang me too, so did your Mom and Nicola,” Harry said.

“Me too,” Louis added.

Liam groaned a bit, he always hated it when his sisters rang his band mates. It was never a good thing, showing just how far there protective nature went. He’d never escape being the baby of the family.

“She took to twitter too,” Harry said after a beat.

Liam groaned a bit, “Nothing too embarrassing was it?”

“She uploaded a video of you potty training to lessen the heat,” Louis said without a beat causing Liam to squawk.

“I’m joking,” Louis grinned, “Just damage control. No biggie, can’t have made the situation worse.”

He whimpered a bit at that causing Harry too hold on tighter and Louis poked his side, “No come on, don’t be sad again.”

Before Liam could retaliate there was another soft knock on the door, they’d been too busy talking to notice someone entering the apartment but within a moment Zayn and Niall on crutches entered his bedroom. Zayn looked deeply concerned, but it was also Zayns usual look and Niall just looked sympathetic.

Liam should be feeling sorry for _him,_ he’s the one with the crap knee.

“Payno, payno, payno. What have you done now?” Niall said good naturedly as he hobbled over to the bed, resting his knee gently over the top of Liams leg and lent on Harry. He gave Liam a kiss to the top of the head, “what are we gonna do with you?”

Liam just shrugged becoming slightly overwhelmed with the attention. Usually he wasn’t on the receiving end of this, usually he was the ones comforting the boys.

Zayn sighed loudly, in his bad boy I don’t have time for this satirized way, and joined them on the bed, shoving himself in between Louis and Harry to get to Liam. He took the boy’s face in his hands and pulled the heads close together, “You alright babe?”

“Been better,” He shrugged.

Zayn just smiled sadly, “It’s alright bebz, we got you.”

And Liam believed him.

Zany pulled away, but not before leaving multiple kisses everywhere he could on the younger boys face intending to at least produce a little smile even if it was forced. He succeed and made himself comfortable on the bed.

They were a mess of limbs and body heat and even if the bed was massive they huddled up in the middle around Liam, as close as they could possibly get.

“I’m sorry you know,” Liam said after a moment of awkward silence while everyone made themselves comfortable, “I shouldn’t have lost it like that, and I honestly didn’t know I was just sick of them always making up shit, I didn’t say I hate gay people!” He said almost desperately.

Zayn shushed him lightly, “we know babe, it’s okay. We know you didn’t and we know you’re not like that. Things just got a bit out of hand. But you don’t have to justify yourself to us. Not ever.”

This is why Louis loved Zayn, he always knew what to say.

Liam nodded although he didn’t seem convinced, he took it anyway.

“Have you ever actually watched the show?” Niall laughed, because of course Niall thought it was funny.

“Like two episodes! I didn’t know!” Liam explained desperately.

Niall just laughed, thinking it was hilarious, “Could only happen to you Payno.”

Liam rolled his eyes, but it was good naturedly at least.

“We’ll sort it out, it’ll blow over. I promise,” Harry said, resting his head on Liams chest. Liam just let out a breathy fraught laugh.

“I hope so.”

There was silence for a few minutes, each boy touching a part of Liam grounding him making him feel the safest and most content he had in days.

“I didn’t know you were so tired Li,” Zayn commented, “Why didn’t you come to one of us?”

Liam shrugged, not making eye contact but staring at his comforter intensely, “I donno, thought I was okay.”

Louis huffed, “Clearly not.”

“I’m sorry. I just lost my temper,” Liam said pathetically, “I know I shouldn’t have.”

“No stop,” Harry said tightening his grip on the boy, “Stop beating yourself up its okay. We just meant you shouldn’t have been that close to losing your temper. We’re a band, you need to come to us when it gets this bad. We know, sometimes it’s gonna get this bad. But we understand.”

Liam sighed, nodding dejectedly, “I can’t believe I stuffed up this badly.”

“Nothing we can’t fix Payno,” Niall said easily with the complete aura of everything would be fixed. Liam loved his positivity sometimes.

“No more bravo acts of dealing with shit when you’re not though, okay?” Zayn stared directly at Liam.

Liam nodded timidly, “Yea, alright.”

“Pinkie swear,” Zayn pressed holding out his pinkie, which Liam smiled amused at it but complied.

“We’re taking away his twitter privileges too, twitter and googling ban unless supervised,” Harry added.

Liam rolled his eyes but all the boys nodded in agreement, much to his dismay.

“It’s not going to happen again,” Liam assured them weakly.

“Of course it’s not,” Harry agreed, “We won’t let it.”

Liam rolled his eyes, running a hand through Harrys messy curls, thinking about how much he truly loved his stupid band mates right now.

“What time is it?” Louis asked after a beat.

“3:30,” Zayn supplied.

Liam squawked, “Are you serious? I’ve been in bed all day,” He’s stomach seemed to drop an octaval when he realised they’d all driven from god knows where on their day off to be with him.

“Jesus you guys should go home, be with your families. God you see me all the time,” Liam laughed nervously trying to sit up but was pushed back down by four sets of hands.

“What? Oh my god sit down and shut up Liam,” Louis said tiredly.

“But-“ Liam started but was cut off.

“No buts Li, we’re taking care of you today. Don’t fight it,” Harry said.

“But-“ Liam went to say again but was silenced by Louis hand eloping his face. He settled on pouting causing Louis to laugh.

“Stop pouting or your face will stick like that,” Louis teased, “I’m gonna call Karen, make sure she knows you’re okay, then I might give Paul a ring. Give him an update,” he said detangling himself from the pile they’d made but Liam grabbed his shirt.

“I can call my own mum, she’s really worried I should talk to her and my sisters,” Liam said definitely putting back on his bravo face, pretending like nothing hurt him and he could handle everything. Too bad Louis wasn’t going to fall for it this time.

“Absolutely not, you’re not to leave this bed and do anything but watch cartoons. I’ve got all the boring reassuring to do. Besides I love talking to your mom, she’s always got a new lovely story to tell me,” He teased and Liam looked mortified at the prospect. He tried to sit up to get to Louis but was easily held down by Harry and Zayn who had taken Louis spot next to him.

“Boys your on Payner duty, if he’s to try to touch twitter or move in any way that’s suspicious your to tickle the shit out of him and upload it to instagram!” Louis said with a wink and made his way out of Liam’s bedroom giggling when Liam yelled back,

“Oh my god! Stop threatening to tickle me!”   

“That’s a brilliant idea, no one will be mad at you you’re too cute when you laugh,” Harry grinned evilly and Liam tried to pull the blanket up over his head.

“Okay you can all leave now I’m not upset any more I’m fine you can all go home you suck at making someone feel better,” Liam laughed.

Unfortunately he’s threats were lost under (manly) giggles as Harry, Zayn and Niall began poking and prodding him wherever they could reach.

Everything wasn’t perfect, far from it really. But as long as he had his boys, that they had each other, everything would work out. It always managed to.


End file.
